syfyfaceofffandomcom-20200213-history
Face Off (season VII)
The s'eventh unofficial season' of the Syfy reality television series Face Off premiered on July 22, 2014. The season features 16 prosthetic-makeup artists competing against each other to create makeup effects. This season will have a specific theme, 'Life and Death'. In this season, the contestants faced a Sudden Death challenge, when, during the first episode, it was revealed that the contestants' first challenge is actually their final audition to be on the show. The contestants are named after various Pokémon characters. Judges Voting Time! Please Eliminate the Make-up Artists to Go home Contestants *Calem *Chuck *Cynthia *Dawn *Erika *Ethan *Flint *Grant *Hilbert *Iris *May *Nate *Roxie *Shauntal *Steven *Winona Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Heaven Nor Hell" *'Sudden Death Challenge:' The artists are informed that they are not actively on the show and two of them will be eliminated. They have two options, Heaven and Hell. At each station, there is a box with a prosthetic inside that must be incorporated. They are also given an accessory that must be included. **Top Looks: Roxie, Steven, Dawn, & Iris **Bottom Looks: Shauntal, Chuck, Ethan, & Flint ***Winner: Roxie ***Eliminated: Shauntal & Chuck Episode 2: "Goblin Names" *'Spotlight Challenge:' Inspired by the video game Middle Earth: Shadow Of Mordor, to create a uruk captain that physically embodies a captain's nickname from the game, **Top Looks: Hilbert & Calem, Nate & Steven, Roxie & Iris **Bottom Looks: Ethan & Erika, Cynthia & Winona ***Winner: Hilbert ***Eliminated: Winona Episode 3: "Alien Architects" *'Spotlight Challenge:' On their first individual spotlight challenge, the artists must create an alien creature that may have inspired the creation of different buildings around the world. **Top Looks: Iris, Grant, & Dawn **Bottom Looks: Nate, Roxie, & Calem ***Winner: Iris ***Eliminated: Nate Episode 4: "Monsterish Selfies" *'Foundation Challenge:' The artists must create make ups based on a Super Villain outfit of their choice. *Reward: Immunity **Winner: Cynthia *'Spotlight Challenge:' In teams of two, the artists must create a creature based on Monster High, with "anything twins". These Monsters must look like they are Monster High Selfies. The choices of Monsters were: Red Dragon, Gothic Tree, Werecook, Sepia Glitter, Jewel Shimmer, Ghostfire, and Royal Flusher. **Top Looks: Erika & Hilbert, Roxie & May **Bottom Looks: Ethan & Flint, Steven & Calem ***Winner: Erika ***Eliminated: Ethan Episode 5: "Hybrid Beasts" Airdate: August 19, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must choose two starter Pokémon and mash them together to make their own hybrid species. **Top Looks: Steven, May & Iris **Bottom Looks: Calem, Grant & Erika ***Winner: Steven ***Eliminated: Calem Episode 6: '' Wonderful Villains of Oz'' Airdate: August 26, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The Artists must reimagin a disney villain that has been suck up by a tornado into the land of Oz Steven and Grant Evil Queen Erika and Iris Ursula Hilbert And Flint Jafar Calem and Cynthia Scarr Dawn and Roxie Captain Hook Top Looks Steven and Grant Erika and Iris Hilbert and Flint Bottom Looks Calem and Cynthia Dawn and Roxie Winner Steven Eliminated Dawn Episode 7 Judge Match Airdate: September 2, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': In a special episode the Judges (Conor Nicole and Rayce) Will compete in a challenge where they must Four elemental spirits that will banish a demon king back to hell in order to Winn $12000 for the charity of their choice with the help of former face off constestants who will also receive half of the reward Nicole Alana Dina Sasha Rayce Nix Drew Cig Connor Tate Meghan Frank Winner Nicole Alana Dina Sasha Episode 8 "Hack n Slash" Airdate: September 9, 2014 *'Foundation Challenge': The Artists must Create a cat like creature based on The vampire Carmilla Top Foundations Roxie Flint Winner Roxie *'Spotlight Challenge':The Artists must create a original Slasher inspired by a movie poster and tagline Roxie Sorority Death day/Sisters should never Fight Steven SplatterPark/Have fun don't die Calem Dungeons and Demon/you'll wish you never be leaf behind Cynthia Evil stepsister/guess who's coming home Grant Greenwood Elfs/Tiny little evils Iris Sacred Grounds/ beware Spirits are Real Flint Dangerstorm/That's no storm it's death Hilbert Haunted game show/No pain no game Erika Alien Solider/Part Man Part Beast Top looks Flint Iris Roxie and Steven Bottom Looks Cynthia Calem Hilbert Winner Roxie Saved Cynthia Episode 9 "Hidious Creatures" Airdate: September 16, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge':Taking Inspiration from Reptiles The Artist must Create a Sexy and Creepy Vampire inspired by from dusk till dawn Steven Gila Monster Cynthia Legless Lizard Roxie Thorny Devil Flint Galapagos Iguana Iris Worm Lizard Calem Jackosn's chameleon Grant Green Sea Turtle Hilbert Kongono Dragon Erika Indian King Cobra Top Looks Erika Steven Cynthia Bottom Looks Grant Hilbert Calem Winner Steven Eliminated Grant Episode 10 "Shock Me Baby" Airdate: September 23, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge':The Artists Must Create Shock rock Maniacs Inspired by their Childhood fears Erika Chromophobia Fear of Colors Steven Chaetophobia Fear of Hair Hillbert Hemophobia Fear of Blood Roxie Aichmphobia Fear of Sharped objects Iris Mysophobia Fear of Germs Calem Theophobia Fear of religion Steven Xenophobia Fear of Aliens Cynthia Gymnphobia Fear of Nudity Flint Aviophobia Fear of Flying Top Looks Roxie Steven Erika Bottom Looks Hillbert Flint Winner Roxie Eliminated Hillbert Episode 11 "Dystopian Images" Airdate: September 30, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge':The 6 remaining Artists Must Create A character Inpired by images of dystopian Cities Flint Frozen Metropolis Steven Renigneered Island Paradice Cynthia Lost Desert Kingdom Roxie Retro Futurestic City Iris Floasting Steampunk city Calem Flooded Harport Erika Beatuful Space Garden Top Looks Iris Roxie Flint Bottom Looks Calem Winner Roxie Eliminated Calem Episode 12 "God Slayers" Airdate October 7, 2014 *'Foundation Challenge': The Artists must a victim of The 10 plagues of Egypt *'Spotlight Challenge':The Artists Must recreate the Egypian Gods based on their powers and must also create the sever head of a monster their gods have slain Roxie Isis with head of a Sphinx Erika Nut with the Head of Set Iris Anubis with the head of a mummy Steven Ra with the head of Ammit Cynthia Osiris with the head a lost soul Flint Thoth with the head of a Phoenix Top Looks Roxie Flint Iris Bottom Looks Erika Steven Winner Flint Eliminated Erika Episode 13 "Angels or Demons Airdate October 14 *'Spotlight Challenge':The Artists Must Create A half Angel half demon Character using a different make up on each side Top Looks Iris Flint Steven Bottom Looks Roxie Cynthia Winner Steven Eliminated Cynthia Episode 14 "Creature feature" *'Spotlight Challenge': The Final 4 Must Create a Creature wordy enough of a SyFy film Reward winner's creature will be featured on SyFy.com Top Looks Roxie Steven Iris Bottom Looks Flint Winner Steven Roxie Iris Eliminated Flint Episode 15 "Armies of Darkness" *'Spotlight Challenge':With the help of The entire eliminated Cast and former face off champions Finalists must create Members of two armies Inspired by coats of arms one good one evil for the most extreme finale of them all Roxie Topaz and Scorpions Steven Unicorns and Dragon Iris Dolphins and Eels Winner Roxie Erika Happy Blood year/ never stay up after midnight Top locks Steven and Grant Erika and Roxie Hilbert and May Bottom Locks Flint and Dawn Iris and Cynthia Eliminated Dawn Category:Unofficial Seasons